Herosh
Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 was an outgoing blood elf who was all kinds of eccentric. Her long, red hair was only complimented by her soft, green eyes. She worked as a scout for the Horde, she didn't get into too many battles herself very often, but she was near enemy lines a lot. She almost always worked alone, she didn't like working with others, they might sidetrack her or try and get her to do what she's supposed to be doing if she isn't, which is very often. Today seemed like another day for Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2, she was assigned to investigate the night elf camp suspiciously close to the Horde's own outpost. She was only assigned to keep an eye on it, but being the curious individual she is, and since nobody was around to see her, she decided to take a look while it was deserted. When she got there, Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 didn't find anything out of the ordinary, it just seemed like an ordinary camp, swords, shields, bows, the usual. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 didn't want to just leave it though, she was determined to find something different, she wasn't the kind of girl who liked repeating the same thing over and over again, she checked all camps she visited like this. This time, something was different. She slowly put her head into the tent where they sleep, and to her surprise, she saw a young night elf female, about the same age as her, sleeping there, peacefully. In her surprise, she let out a sharp squeal, she didn't know why, she did it unconsciously. The night elf started to groggily wake up, obviously, Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 wanted not to be seen, she withdrew her body from the tent and waited outside to ambush the night elf. She waited for about 15 minutes, but Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 couldn't wait any longer, she could be waiting all day, she wanted to check if the night elf was still even awake, for all she knew, she could've gone back to sleep. She poked just her head in to look, but the night elf saw her, she was butt naked, getting changed into her armour. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 had never seen another woman naked before, but she liked what she saw, no matter how much it disturbed her as she was an enemy. The night elf ran over to Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2, she backed away through the tent, the night elf dived for Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 but got tangled up with the tent entrance. Before either of them knew it, the night elf was on top of Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2, naked, just staring at her. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 was staring back, but her vision was more fixated on the night elf's perfectly rounded breasts just dangling in front of her face. Neither did anything, they just stared with lust filled eyes. The night elf then spoke, in some very rigid Thalassian, and said “What am I doing...?” To which Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 replied “I don't know either, but it feels so, right”. “The name's Naish.” “Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2.” Still on the floor near the entrance to the tent, Naish started to take off Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's clothes, starting with her top half, softly kissing her whilst doing so. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 let Naish continue, but didn't assist her, she didn't know what to think at this point, but for the time being, she was loving it. Without warning, Naish nipped on Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's nipple. “Ah!” she exclaimed, Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 hadn't had much Dragons really, none with other women, and she definitely hadn't been bitten there before, but she liked it, of that she was sure. Slowly, Naish kissed down Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's body, towards her skirt. She removed the skirt and underwear all in one motion. Naish wasn't so sure what to do next, but she gave it a try. She slowly moved her head towards Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's naked Dragons, tongue out, and licked slowly at her clit. She asked, “does that feel good?” The reply was just a soothing “aaahhhh...”, it was clear it did feel good, from that reply, very good. Naish licked and licked, Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's intensifying moans were the indicator she was doing it right. After a while, Naish wanted to try something new with Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's fantastically shaped Dragons. In one swift movement she stuck a finger into Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's Dragons without warning. “Oooohhh” was the reply, a sharp moan of delight showing her enjoyment. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's soft, silken Dragons wrapped around Naish's finger like velvet. Naish started thrusting it backwards and forwards, Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 started moaning “Yes!” repeatedly, louder and louder. It was then where Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 orgasmed, her already moist Dragons became drenched with her cum. It took Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 a few seconds to recover her breath from the amazing experience she had, even though she did almost nothing. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 wanted to try licking Naish's Dragons, and repay her for the amazing experience she just received. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 got up and slowly pushed Naish over onto her back, at this point completely outside of the tent. She moved her head to be in the same place Naish's was on her, she didn't know any different as she hadn't been with another woman before. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 didn't want to wait to take clothing off, she pulled Naish's pants and underwear to her knees then swiftly returned her head to rest just above Naish's blue Dragons. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 started by rubbing Naish's clit, and almost instantaneously a moan of delight exited Naish's mouth. It wasn't too long before Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's mouth was around Naish's Dragons, her tongue fixated on licking her clit as well as possible, Naish's hands were pushing Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's head towards her Dragons, she had longed for this experience for a while now, she didn't care how it came about. She just went with it and loved the Dragons. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 followed Naish's lead by putting a finger into Naish's Dragons without warning, Naish was so busy moaning in ecstasy she hardly had time to look at Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 and see what she was doing, her hands were the only things assuring her Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 wouldn't stop. Backwards and forwards Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 moved her hand, she even worked her way up to three fingers, constant cries of “Ah..” and “Oooh, don't stop!” assured her she was doing it right. It was clear Naish took longer to orgasm than Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 was getting kind of tired, she got bored easily. It was then she did something drastic. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 reached for an empty glass vial, and shoved it up Naish's ass, “Don't put it in there!” she screamed in reply, she resisted and for the first time disliked Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's Dragons. Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 managed to restrain her though, she turned her over and went even deeper into Naish's blue ass. She moved the vial back and forth until the cries of agony returned to moans of ecstasy, which took less time than Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 expected. With the vial still stuck in Naish's ass, Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 returned to her Dragons, licking it yet again. Suddenly, Naish exploded with joy, she orgasmed, releasing her juices in Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2's mouth. The scream was deafening, she evidently loved it. It took her about half a minute to calm down, she cuddled with Herosh Super Gay man and Chr2 and then whispered “to think I resisted...”, it was clear both of them had just had the best Dragons of their lives.